Chō! Saikyō! Warriors
Chō! Saikyō! Warriors (超！最強！ヴォーリアーズ, lit. Super! Strongest! Warriors) is the opening for the Japanese Anime, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia. It served as the opening for the whole season. It is performed by Psychic Lover, a Japanese music band that also performed the first season's openings. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video TV Size = |-| Full Size = Lyrics Kanji = 最強のファイト! 引き寄せあうアビリティ 運命が　導く星の彼方 Ready to Ride 闇の向こうに差し込んだ 光を　辿りながら走れ 心は誰にも渡さない 飲み込まれるな　見失うな Dream on Brawlers　扉開け On The Edge　崖っぷちで叫んでる 魂が赤く揺れる Fight to Win　哀しみを胸に抱きWarriors 飛びこめ!　最強のステージ ギリギリでクラッシュ! 耳障りなノイズ 限界は　とっくに超えてるんだ Crush & Burn 傷だらけでも立ち上がろう 拳を　強く握りしめて 言葉じゃ伝わらない願い わかりあえると信じている Dream on Brawlers　宇宙(そら)を翔けろ! On The Edge　諦めそうな時はいつも 仲間たちがいてくれる Fight to Win　導けよ　新しい未来を 飛びこめ!　最強のステージ Dream on Brawlers　扉開け Broken Wings それでも　まだ燃えている 情熱は　消せやしない On The Edge　崖っぷちで叫んでる 魂が赤く揺れる Fight to Win　哀しみを胸に抱きWarriors 飛びこめ!　最強のステージ 時代を変えろWarrior |-| Romaji = Saikyou no FAITO! Hikiyose au ABIRITI Unmei ga michibiku hoshi no kanata Ready To Ride Yami no mukou ni sashikonda Hikari wo tadori nagara hashire Kokoro wa dare ni mo watasanai Nomikomareru na miushinau na Dream on Brawlers tobira hirake On The Edge gakeppuchi de sakenderu Tamashii ga akaku yureru Fight To Win kanashimi wo mune ni daki Warriors Tobikome! saikyou no SUTEEJI GIRIGIRI de KURASSHU! Mimizawari na NOIZU Genkai wa tokkuni koe teru n da Crush & Burn Kizu darake de mo tachiagarou Kobushi wo tsuyoku nigirishime te Kotoba ja tsutawaranai negai Wakari aeru to shinji te iru Dream on Brawlers sora wo kakero! On The Edge akirame sou na toki wa itsumo Nakama tachi nai te kureru Fight To Win michibikeyo atarashii mirai wo tobikome! saikyou no SUTEEJI Dream on Brawlers tobira hirake Broken Wings soredemo mada moe te iru jounetsu wa kese yashinai On The Edge gakeppuchi de sakenderu Tamashii ga akaku yureru Fight To Win kanashimi wo mune ni daki Warriors Tobikome! saikyou no SUTEEJI Jidai wo kaero Warrior |-| Translation = The Strongest Fight! Unleash the ability Let your fate be led by the stars Ready to Ride While the other side is plagued by darkness I managed to reach for the light Not everyone can survive Never lose sight, do not be taken away Dream on brawlers open the door On the Edge Go shout out Your burning soul Fight to Win with your heart's sorrow Warriors Go Fly! To the Strongest Stage Grinding crash! The annoying noise It's about time I'm beyond the limits Crush and Burn Even with scratches I take action I strengthen my fists Please do not be taken by words Understand and Believe in Dream on Brawlers Reach for the Skies! On the Edge it's not the time to give up You have your friends with you Fight to win lead yourself to the future Go Fly! To the Strongest Stage Dream on Brawlers open the door Broken Wings Are still burning With unextinguished Passion On the Edge Go shout out Your burning soul Fight to Win with your heart's sorrow Warriors Go Fly! To the Strongest Stage Change the times Warriors Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Anime Songs Category:Bakugan Series